Monthly News January 2019
The DF admin team would like to thank all of our writers, editors, and even the lurkers. Yes, we know that you are there. Wiki News *It's that time again! The Annual DF Awards! Don't forget to post your nominations on the blog. Eventual winners will be decided by a poll. Its also time to see who has earned Battle of the Season, so don't forget to post your noms in the comments of this blog.` *Are you ready for the cringe? Are you capable of winessing a bunch of shitty OCs fights it out? Do you want to see a man die out of shame and regret for the choices he made in life? Then go and vote on Skully's Hellschool Cringe Tourney! Also, say hi to him while you're there as he might be banned for the shit we're making him write. Worldnews Skully. Popcultre *Starting off with quick reviews of movies I (Appel) haven't seen but has seen reviews for. Aquaman is surprisingly alright. Not reaching any new hights but its a nice popcorn movie. Mary Poppins Returns a watered down sequel that fails to live up to the original, might be worth a watch if you like to first movie but you might as well rewatch the first movie in that case. Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse is a must watch for any Spider-Man fan with fan favorite alternate version of the wall-crawler and beautiful stylized animation. Mortal Engines just turned out to be your usual boring action movie with cool special effects. Bumblebee takes a break from the boring series of movies that is the Transformers franchise and actually makes it fun and charming to watch. While like Aquaman it doesn't break any new heights, it's still worth a watch. *''Super Smash Brothers Ultimate'' is finally out and boy does it deliver. Every character and stage returns, and with Joker from Persona 5 being announced as DLC who knows who will follow in his footsteps? Just Caus 4 is just more Just Caus. If you're a fan you might like it but other than that it's just Just Caus. Katamari Damacy Reroll is a remaster of the charming and fun Katamari Damacy to the PC and Switch, go check it out! *Kevin Spacey pulled a weird one on us. On December 24, he released a video on his Twitter and official YT account where he, as his Frank Underwood character from House of Card, recited some creepy and chilling dialogue. Why he did so is unknown. Maybe he was trying to make a comeback after his sexual harassment allegations came out or just throwing a bone to House of Cards fans. However one of the biggest question here is why he released it around Christmas? *Soulja Boy, best known for his hit single Crank That Soulja Boy, has decided to reach out into the world of video gaming and released his own consul called the SouljaGame. Now you might be thinking what the genius mind of Soulja might bring to the table that could possibly go up against giants such as Microsoft, Sony, and Nintendo. The answer is a 200$ bootleg of a bootleg with Sage and Nintendo games emulated on it. Of course, he got panned for it and Nintendo is threatening Soulja with a legal lawsuit. This hasn't stopped Soulja from living in whatever reality he is in and continuously said that "Nintendo won't do shit" and he is "cranking his way into the world of esport". Never change Soulja, never change. *Sonic the Hedgehog is getting its own live-action movie in the same vein as Detective Pikachu, too bad they didn't do a better job on the artwork. Immediately after a teaser poster was released depicting the live action version blue blur in a sprinter's starting pose, the internet collectively bashed for its shitty design. The leaked poster depicting Sonic in full didn't help things either. If the movie will actually end up being good remains to be seen, though considering that Doctor Eggman is played by the Grinch, my hopes aren't high. Birthday Is it your birthday this month? Post the date and age you will be in the comments and I will add you to the list. Happy birthday! * I will be 21 on the 23th. Battle of the Season Its that time of the season! Post your battle nomination in the comments and I will put up a poll sooner or later. Keep in mind that only battles written between October and December are eligible.